Blood Love
by HpReWritten
Summary: ummm yeah no summary for once cuz i can't think of one. please just read though
1. Chapter 1

_**Life is an adventure. But what if you do so much, only to lose so much and to get very little in return? Then what do you do with your life? You go someplace new and someplace far away so that you can restart your life. You fall in love, and you don't look back on your old life.

* * *

**_**Chapter 1**

Harry looked around at the bodies around him, tired, sweaty, sore, and ready to leave the place he once called home. Sirius and Remus were coming towards him, as well as Draco, Severus, and Lucius. Harry smiled at them as he sank to the ground, his knees to weak to hold him up anymore.

"Are you alright Harry?" Harry nodded and leaned into Sirius' hug. Remus smiled sadly at him as Severus kneeled beside Harry and gave him a few potions.

"So what happened?" Harry laughed weakly at Draco's question, knowing he was asking about the fight between himself and Voldemort.

"Simply that I cast Expelliarmus at him at the same time he cast Avada Kedavera. I came out on top." Draco nodded and Lucius asked,

"What do you want to do now?" Harry looked at everyone and said,

"I want out of this country and I want all of you to come with me"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Harry was glad that the funerals were done because he was ready to blow a fuse if he had to go to one more funeral or one more party. He was also glad to get off the plane when it landed in Seattle. He never wanted to get on another one again. The others seemed to agree.

"Come on let's get away from this place. I am so glad for magic" Draco muttered as they climbed into the car Lucius had gotten them. Harry nodded. It was a long drive to Forks, Washington (the place they decided to live in now) and Harry fell asleep against Draco.

"Come on Harry we're here and I for one want to sleep in a bed" Draco said as he gently shook Harry. Harry woke up and looked around before stumbling sleepily out of the car. Sirius chuckled and scooped the teen up, much to Harry's protest.

"You are too tired to walk without hurting yourself. Now I am taking you to your room and that is final. You need to sleep as much as you can because you start school on Monday" Harry finally only nodded and was asleep again before Sirius even reached the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You breathe every day. But what happens when you stop breathing, when your heart stops beating?

* * *

**_**Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning. Forks, Washington was as grey, dull, and wet as London was. They figured that out their first day there and yet Harry didn't mind. He loved that his bedroom had a balcony that opened up to the front. He had gladly cast a few spells on the balcony so that he could sit out on it during the day and not get wet. But today was Monday. There was no time to sit outside and draw and read. He and Draco had to go to a muggle high school. Oh they both anticipated stares and vowed to stick together as much as possible.

"Draco its not going to be so bad" Remus was saying when Harry entered the kitchen for food. Sirius was sitting at the table by Draco, his head on the cool wood.

"but….but………..they're MUGGLES!" Harry smacked Draco as he passed.

"Well they are" Draco really hated this idea. Harry rolled his eyes and said,

"But would you rather be back at Hogwarts where the final battle took place? Would you rather be back at a place where people hate you or stare at you?" Draco shook his head no and went back to eating his food, mumbling about a know-it-all boy-who-lived. Lucius came in and Severus asked,

"Why do you look so cheerful?" Lucius smiled even more at him and said,

"Because I discovered an old friend of ours Severus. You know the one, the guy you went out with in our 6th and 7th year" Severus' eyes widened and he whispered,

"I haven't seen him nor the other Cullens since graduation. Is he here in town?" Lucius nodded and Draco sniggered while Harry right out laughed when they saw the look on Severus' face.

"Well we know what Uncle Sev is going to do today" Severus actually blushed before smacking his godson playfully. Sirius perked up when he heard the mention of this Carlisle Cullen.

"We should so find out where he is now" All the adults laughed at the eagerness in Sirius' voice and Lucius smiled even wider.

"I did even better. He's coming over this afternoon" Severus paled and dashed down to the potions lab to hide. Remus looked at the clock and took Draco's and Harry's bowls of cereal.

"To school now" Harry hugged Sirius and Remus while Draco said good-bye his father. Harry grabbed the keys to the BMW M6 while Draco grabbed their backpacks. He handed the black one to Harry while throwing the green and silver one over his shoulders. Harry and Draco shouted their goodbyes down to Severus before pulling up the hoods of their sweat-shirts and heading out into the drizzling rain. They ran to the garage and hopped into the car. Harry put the key into the ignition and started up the beauty that was his car. Draco's car was a used 2005 Bentley Continental GT, which was a dark green and silver of course.

As they drove through town, Draco started hyperventilating and Harry had to stop the car and give him a calming potion. When he started to drive again, Harry said to Draco,

"Get a hold of yourself! You are a MALFOY! You are the epitamy of calm, cool, and collected. Malfoys do not freak out and they do not hyperventilate do you understand me?" Draco nodded and said,

"Thank you Harry" Harry nodded as he pulled into an empty spot in front of the Main Office. Forks High was a collection of matching houses made from red brinks and was just off the highway (like everything else in the town). Draco pulled on his mask of coolness (as Harry called it) as they got out and walked briskly to the doors. There weren't many people here already but Harry knew that there were suppose to be 357 (now 359) students in the graduating class that he and Draco were enrolled in.

"Hello welcome to Forks High. You must be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from England" the receptionist said. Harry and Draco both nodded. About an hour later, the two male teens left with their class schedules and a map each. They had the exact same schedules, much to their relief. Draco got into the driver's seat and drove to the student parking. The student parking lot was filling up and the students stopped to stare at Harry's car. Draco scowled and said,

"Just like Hogwarts"

"Not like Hogwarts. They don't know that I am some boy that killed a psychopath at one years of age and then again last year. It's nothing like Hogwarts" Harry muttered as Draco pulled into an empty spot, right across from a silver Volvo. Harry shared a look with Draco, both boys taking a very deep breath before gripping their backpacks, opening their doors and stepping out of the car. The student body stopped and stared as Harry and Draco walked side-by-side. They passed the silver Volvo and saw 5 teens hanging out by it.

"Come on Harry we can stare at them later" Draco whispered before pulling Harry to the building marked 4.

* * *

**Lunch **

By the time lunch came, Harry and Draco both were very annoyed. Some chit named Jessica and some bastard named Mike Newton had taken to them and hadn't stopped chatting with them. The two teens pulled Draco and Harry over to their table. While attempting to avoid conversation, Harry looked around the cafeteria and spotted……. Them.

They were sitting in a corner far from where Harry and Draco sat as possible in the long room. There were five people. One of them was very plain looking and the other four were PERFECT. There were three boys and of the three boys, one looked as if he was a serious weight-lifter. His hair was dark and curly. The second boy was taller and far leaner, yet still muscular, with honey-blonde hair. The third is the one who caught Harry's eyes. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. His eyes were a liquid topaz. The girl next to him was the very plain girl that looked very out of place amongst that gods/goddess looking people. The other girl was very pixie like, with her coal black hair chopped short and spiked in different directions. All four of the incredible people looked very annoyed with the other girl.

"Harry what ARE you staring at?" Harry jumped but didn't turn from where he was staring at as he asked Mike and Jessica,

"Who are THEY?" Jessica looked to where Harry was looking and smiled evilly.

"Those are the Cullens and Bella Swan" Draco looked over at the table and asked her,

"Who are they? I mean like their full names and what not. Come on girl" Jessica glared at Draco briefly before saying,

"Well lets see. There's Emmett, the really strong looking one. The boy next to him is Jasper. Alice is the pixie-like girl. Edward is across from Alice and the girl next to him is Bella Swan. Last year Bella moved here and started going out with Edward. But we don't know how much longer that's going to last. There was a fourth, Jasper's twin. Last year about 4 months after Bella came, there was a freak accident. Both Rosalie, who was dating Emmett, and Esme, Edward's, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rosalie's foster mother were ripped apart and burned by some maniac. Dr. Cullen was married to Esme but there are rumors now that he was actually gay. They sprouted about a month after Esme and Rosalie were killed." Harry and Draco nodded. Harry continued to stare at the Cullens, watching as Bella huffed and stood up. Edward turned to watch her, but ended up locking eyes with Harry.

"Coming Harry?" Harry looked away from Edward and nodded.

" Come on its time for Biology"

* * *

**Biology classroom**

Harry and Draco entered and looked around. The Swan girl was talking to the teacher. Finally the man directed her to the front and beckoned Harry and Draco to him. He signed their slips and handed them books before saying,

"Mr. Malfoy next to Emmett, Mr. Potter next to Edward. Hurry now so I can start class" Draco and Harry parted, both going to their allotted seats. Bella stared at them with hate, particularly at Harry.

"Hello. My name is Edward. You must be Harry" Harry nodded at Edward and said,

"You seem far more sensible than all of the other people that I have met" Harry replied as he took out a pen and notebook. He looked over at Draco and saw that he was chatting quietly with Emmett, looking a little flushed.

"Your friend seems to like my brother quite a bit" Edward whispered to Harry as the lights went off and a projector was turned on. The class started taking notes and Edward said to Harry,

"Please ignore Bella. She is a little upset with me" Harry nodded and accidently brushed Edward's hand. That's when he felt it. Ice cold rushed through his body. Harry's mind started shifting through the creatures that he knew. His mind stopped at Vampire. Edward's eyes widened and Harry whispered,

"Sorry" Edward nodded and smiled at Harry, his mind in overdrive. Harry knew. But as Edward listened in on Harry's thoughts, he discovered something startling.

_Hmmm vampires. Very interesting. But their eyes aren't blood red………….wait Remus has mentioned their being a few clans of vampires that feed on animals instead of humans. That would make them…….vegetarians. Is that what he called them? Yes that's it. Wait Dr. Cullen is Edward's "dad". Would that mean that Edward was turned by Dr. Cullen? That has to be it. Maybe that means that Dr. Cullen already knows about us being wizards. Hmmm well it doesn't matter to me. Edward is very cute and I really really want him to ask me out. Wait what the hell!? I just met him and he's with Bella. He's not gay…..or is he? Crap focus Harry. No time to think like this, especially since your still healing from the war. Focus

* * *

_**After school**

Harry pulled the car into the driveway, Draco chatting about Emmett. There was another car in the driveway and a silver Volvo pulling in behind them. Harry looked at Draco and Draco replied,

"I invited Emmett and his family over to get to know them. I like him." Harry smiled and got out, blushing as Edward got out from the passenger seat. Draco blushed when he heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Its only been one day and we are already acting like school girls" Draco muttered. Harry just smiled and then he heard Edward ask,

"Alice why is Carlisle's car here?"

"Remember silly. He said he was going to come visit an old boyfriend and some old friends" Edward nodded and looked at Harry and Draco. Emmett came up and said to Draco,

"Please lead the way my little elf" Harry laughed and Draco muttered,

"I am not an elf" They all walked up to them house. As soon as they got in, every single one of the teens heard Sirius' booming laugh.

"That would be Sirius" Harry muttered as he led the way into the sitting room. Sirius, Remus, and Lucius were on various chairs, forcing Carlisle and Severus to sit on the rather small couch very close together. But it looked as if Carlisle and Severus didn't mind. In fact Severus was playing with one of Carlisle's hands.

"Hello you lot" Draco said and Lucius jumped. Draco stared incredulously at his father but his father waved it off. Carlisle smiled and said,

"Hello. I'm Cullen. You must be Harry and Draco" Harry and Draco nodded. Emmett smirked and asked,

"Having fun Carlisle"

"Yes in fact I am"

* * *

_**So you know, i am rewriting Dare To Dream and will repost it next weekend, as well as the next to chapters of this story. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter -Sierra**_


	3. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
